1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of suspension devices particularly usable in trucks which replace the conventional steel spring with pneumatic air bags. These air bags offer a much softer ride in such vehicles particularly such trucks and thereby reduce the continuous vibrations to which truck drivers are exposed over long distance drives and these inconveniences can become particularly annoying or dangerous.
A suspension utilizing air bags instead of springs allows for a more soft ride however there is a tendency for excessive lateral .[.or longitudinal.]. swaying of the body with respect to the suspension and therefore the present invention includes a novel configuration of stabilizer bars and tracking bars to prevent this movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic vehicle suspension has been utilized in a number of different types of vehicles including buses and trucks. However none has achieved the overall softness in ride and yet finds stability as is apparent with the present invention. Examples of prior art attempts include U.S. Pat Nos. 3,031,179 to T. H. Peirce on a Suspension System and 3,980,316 to Jan Beryl Yates on a Roll Stabilized Vehicle Suspension System and 4,009,873 to Philip J. Sweet et al. on an Air-Ride Suspension Assembly and 4,174,855 to E. Vandenberg on a Wheeled Vehicle Axle Suspension System.